Red Light Fever
by Queen-Of-Sins
Summary: They were as close as they thought they could be. That changed in a night. My First 'M' BB
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey people! This is my first ever M fiction, and I'm sure it's pretty darned bad but my friend told me to write one so I did, badly may I say. Please review and tell me how to improve and such, anything which is rude I wont take on board. Criticism is fine, unless it's childish and unworthy of reading. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it. Of course it's about one of our favourite couples in the show 'Bones'. It started off as you had to guess the couple but I fell into the curse of drifting into a tangent, sorry. XxX Kelly. **

**Red Light Fever**

She was unsure, to be more than honest, how she had actually gotten herself into this position. She remembered the night well, two glasses of wine was all she had. Not much of a big drinker, but it was a special occasion so she had gone for it. At first she had been on a rare, almost inexistent, night out with her co-workers, and the next a tall, handsome man has asked her to dance. She obliged, albeit with a little pushing and shoving from her pretty best friend, after all the two soon to be dancers knew each other very well, she had felt that familiar feeling in her stomach when he touched her skin and decided to hell with ethics and began a dance of her own, suggesting with her movements her true intentions of how she felt. Knowing, beyond anything, it was more than wrong.

After that it was a little hazy, the thoughts of the rest of the night had dispersed into the wind as soon as she felt his lips crushing hers. She didn't fight it though, she let him kiss her, caress her. Bring her home. Who was she kidding though? She loved every minute of it, every touch, every movement of his lips.

She looked at the male figure next to her and let the smile light up her face, he was handsome she could admit that without being hounded. Everyone saw it, the first time she was introduced to him, his appearance struck her before anything else. Tall and dark, and rugged in that neat tidy way only a few men could pull off. He dressed well too, casual but smart. He was egotistical but as much as she tried, she couldn't fault him on that The image he gave off could pull off the vain man trick the way he presented himself, but he proved that theory completely different tonight. It was all about her, how he made her feel and how his ego grew with every frustrated groan of being teased. One thing she hated about that man is that, although he spent time caressing her body, he only did it for the satisfaction of knowing she wanted him more. Either that, or he was better in bed than her. She went for option one.

She shivered, unsure if it was from her graphic flashback of a few hours ago or the open window that billowed the curtains in. He had insisted they opened the window, telling her things would get hot. Grinning, she did as she was told a voice within her head laughing it was just some cheesy chat up line he had heard somewhere before. Boy, was she wrong. She closed her eyes and let the images of the night lead her into a half-woken slumber.

_**Flashback**_

"Just one - hmm" She lent her head back, her hair cascading onto his chest. Her hands fumbled for her door handle as his lips sought solace on her neck, teasing their way to her earlobe. His lightly coloured shirt was already partly opened where her fingers had been impatient to feel the smooth skin that lay beneath the material.

_Not in the hallway, that's just plain wrong. Bedroom - Go. To. Bedroom. _

Her hands pushed her door open and she let their weight fall into the dimly lit room. The darkness played with her eyes for a second, throwing every sense into confusion and momentarily she knew what was about to take place in this room was beyond forbidden.

"We shouldn't be doing this" She stated in a monotone voice, her mind now full of answers to everything he could say to her and make her fight to tell him this couldn't happen. Instead of replying though he began to unbutton her blouse, slowly, and lowering his head to kiss the skin that appeared. In that second all her fight left her body as she felt her toes curl. Her hands ached to touch him and she wrapped her arms around his neck "No, wait, no we have to think of the -" She trailed off as his fingers made circles around her bellybutton "Consequences"

"Do me a favour?" His masculine voice and scent had made the young woman dizzy and she found herself nodding, agreeing to whatever he was going to say in a silent way.

"Shut up and open that window. Things are gonna get a little heated" A wicked smile graced his lips and he watched her lips as she flashed him a seductive wink before cracking open the window, the chill hit her warm skin sending a shiver through her body. She felt his arms wrap around her slender body and his teeth nipped at her neck. Gracefully she turned in his arms and looked him in the eyes, unlike other times they were open to her, and she felt if she asked him any question she would get the full truth. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off with his own deep words,

"Don't say a word"

From there he had seized her lips, again, under his. The touch was tender and sweet but filled with lust and want. His pushed her to the bed and lay her on it, his hands making their territory known on her small body. When he pulled away from indulging on his share of her lips, she let out a low moan of disappointment, only to be surprised when he kissed her collarbone, taking his time to push her over the edge of desire and make her his. His mind was buzzing, everything about her was more than what he had dreamt, she was perfect for him and he wondered how he could have known this woman for so long without ever touching her. Quickly he removed her brassiere, giving himself the opportunity to marvel at her beauty. He moved slightly, giving them both the chance to shed the rest of their clothing . She helped him remove his dark trousers, she didn't want to just lay there doing nothing. She heard his deep groan as her cold fingers let their touch be known on his skin, it was ice on fire and she melted against him with the heat. Once he was naked from the waist down she unbuttoned the rest of the shirt she had been working on and tore it from his back, taking a breath at the sight in front of her.

She watched him and raised an eyebrow. He was everything she had imagined, and more. In her mind she wasn't afraid to admit that she had thought about it, thought about him to be more specific, on more than one occasion. In the privacy of her own bedroom of course, and bathroom, and kitchen. Christ, she thought of him everywhere. He caught her looking, staring being the better word, and smiled at her. Automatically under his dark gaze the woman blushed, realizing what she must have looked like and moved to cover herself, shaking his head though he took her wrists within his and tenderly kissed her palm watching as her eyelashes fluttered in front of her icy blue eyes, his own eyes began softening under the light and the admiration of her,

"Don't start that, your hardly a shy person" He moved on top of her and kissed her neck, his hand trailing down to her stomach and taking solace there for a moment. "You work with dead bodies afterall" She let out a guttural moan at him talking rather than pleasuring and pushed her hips against his, feeling his arousal.

"Skeletons actually. Dead bodies are what you little FBI people do" Not to be outdone she began to run her hands up his toned back, her fingers memorizing the muscle that lay there, the various scars from his past marking his skin. Not wanting to talk anymore he returned to kissing the silky skin that lay in wait beneath his mouth. Unintentionally she dug her fingers into the flesh on his shoulders as she felt his teeth nipping her skin, marking her as his tonight. She felt his lips leave her neck and she arched her back automatically as they found her stomach. She knew now it was inevitable she was going to die if he didn't take her, foreplay was alright if you were making love, but since this was a one-night thing she didn't care to be gentle. The second he moved back up towards her breasts she took control and flipped them over, letting herself take the lead. She smiled at the shocked expression that registered on his face,

"I'm not the sort of person who enjoys being dominated, honey" She whispered, a gasp catching in her throat as she felt where his hand was heading. She rocked against him, her hips crashing against his and lowered her head to his chest. Tasting him with her tongue, she heard his moan and grinned knowing that now she had control he was under her spell.

"Hmm, I want you" He muttered deeply and in his usual blunt manner, The dark haired beauty smile as she moved her mouth slowly across his abdomen, feeling him against her. Wanting her. Using her small hand she cupped him, flicking her eyes up to see the expression on his face. Slowly she moved her hand down, then back up again taking notice of her own movements and the reactions she was receiving from the handsome man in her bed. He let out another deep moan as she tightened her hand and repeated her movements in a pattern of rhythm, his hips moving with her. Teasing wasn't all going to be him to her and she pulled her hand away, listening to his gasp of frustration and the look in his eyes as they stared at one another. She licked her lips as she saw him move towards her and took his hands laughing slightly as he pulled her closer and seized her lips within his. Using his strength against her he rolled them over again, he needed to shed the rest of her clothing and he wasn't going to be able to that underneath her. His tongue forced entry into her mouth, now wasn't the time to be gentle, she wanted this just as much as he did His rough hands dominated the zipper on her skirt as she pushed herself towards him, letting him release her from her restraint as his tongue fought with hers in a passionate battle. Unwilling to comply with the teasing strategy for the moment he let his lips leave hers and focused on pushing the skirt, and panties, down her legs, his head and mouth also traveling down her body, peppering her thighs with kisses. Her head dropped back into the pillows and she pushed herself towards him, if he continued this anymore she'd be driven crazy.

"No more waiting" She panted, grinning and knowing he had her right where he wanted her he moved his head up slightly, tasting her. Surprise and arousal filled her and she snapped her eyes open with an elongated moan, his hands traveled up her legs and rested on her hips, keeping her in place. "God…" She whimpered, fighting the urge to throw her hips to him, rocking against him she sighed her satisfaction heard on her lips. She inhaled deeply and smelt the familiar fragrance of sex and desire in the air, which only heightened her senses. Her eyes now tightly clamped shut she felt him moving up her body, carefully she fluttered back her eyelashes and looked into his eyes, his fingers were making small circles over her breasts and she was breathing deeply. His fingers flicked over her and the same movement was reflected with her own hand which was now moving him to find place between her legs.

Staring into her eyes he settled between her thighs, only waiting for conformation, with a nod of her head she gave him all the answers he needed and he entered her. He watched her eyes darken with the sudden feeling of him inside her. A audible moan was heard from both of their mouths, automatically she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper into her sighing his name as she did so. Her muscles tightened as he moved inside her, picking up pace as he heard his name on her lips. Nobody else's but his, tonight she was everything but anybody else's. She tightened around him and flipped them over, the two fighting for dominance. Slowly he let hands travel over her body like an artist working on a masterpiece, his fingers playing softly as the roughness of his palms followed, yet he was still soft in a way only he could be. She moved her hips rhythmically to his, his mouth was opened in a moan and she let her fingernails rake down his chest, leaving their marks. He opened his eyes and met her as he pulled her down and took her breast in his mouth. A small shocked scream of pleasure erupted out of her mouth as she began to rock faster, not feeling enough of him. She felt him reach between them, his fingers finding her sensitive nub, rubbing slowly she felt herself building further. Each wave of pleasure that hit them forced them further into one another, working to bring themselves to that climax that only they themselves could produce. She felt his relentless stroking of her and she bit back the sob of desire, she couldn't get out her feelings and she knew she was lost. Her hands wandered aimlessly, gripping onto him as he hit her in all the right places, the rippled muscles of him molding to her. His skin was soft but underneath his toned body was hard, and she let her fingers and mind take in the parallel contrast of him.

"Don't stop" he whispered as he pulled away from her chest, his hands molded to her hips, "Don't ever stop" He felt that hard feeling in his stomach, but he held on tighter. He wasn't going anywhere without her,

"Oh God" Her voice was amidst a groan and she sat back up straight. Her head falling back and her dark hair cascading down her slender back, he watched in awe at the beauty in front of him. Lost in passion, her back arched towards him their slick, sweat ridden bodies moving together. Her damp skin glistened in the dim light of the room and it lit her up as she moved, his eyes captivated on her. He knew if he kept staring he would never be able to look away, but he also knew ever since he had met the woman in front of him he had been caught with her beauty, mystery and she had that 'oddness' about her that intrigued him further to find out more about her.

"Shit, you're gorgeous" His compliment only blanked out by the flashes of bright light in her eyes as she felt that familiar warmth wash over her.

Quickly he flipped them again and built the pace up as far as he could, leaning on his arm he reached between them again. Hearing her moan his name caused a cry of ecstasy to leave his lips as she held him inside her. With every thrust he made, the draw from her body made her feel lost and empty. She wanted this to go on forever, she once more wrapped her arms around and legs around him, feeling him as close as she could. He pushed his lips to hers and kissed her sensually, deeply and more than anything passionately. He wanted to show her he was more than just the arrogant male spiecies she was always droaning on about in her monotone voice. He wanted to prove to her that not all men would be the same, and that not every man would leave her like her father left her. He ripped his lips away from hers and let his breathing become strained as she grasped onto him. She kissed his neck as she lent forward, the taste of him and their sweat together mixed with the spicy smell of sex sent her into a daze as she felt herself going to the edge. His voice whispered in her ear as she strained to hear it,

"Come on Temperance" The sound of his voice saying her full name in that way caused a small cry of pleasure and she held onto him tighter, not wanting this to ever end, not wanting him to leave her.

"Only with you" Together they crashed around one another with loud moans and cries, her walls tightening around him pleading for his release. Her fingernails ripping into his back as his lip assaulted her neck hiding his moan.

Spent, she moved off of him, resenting the feeling of being empty once more. She smiled as she heard him breathing deeply, trying to get his own body back into its own natural sync. He turned to her and smiled, warmed by the genuine smile he was returned.

"You are one amazing woman, Temperance Brennan you know that?" He told her, it was more of a statement than a question but she realised that she wanted to answer it,

"I know Seeley" She grinned, "You just proved it" She moved her body close to his and cuddled into him, he breasts close against his chest. She closed her eyes and let her breathing slowly regain its normal pace on it's own.

_**End of flashback**_

The night drifted into day and the sunlight shone through the window on the slumbering couple. His dark body wrapped protectively around her smaller one, the covers had been long discarded and the events of the night was evident from the lack of clothing and the position the two held one another. A smile graced both their faces and each had that post-coital blush about them. Last night was about them connecting properly and many more nights, would most probably follow them. Waking up, Brennan squinted against the harsh light that swamped the room like a cover. The serious, yet drop-dead gorgeous anthropologist aptly nicknamed 'Bones' by her partner, cuddled into him again tightening her eyes against the harsh sunlight, the gesture felt like the night, and the swift feeling of love that was filling her slowly, was the most natural thing to feel in the arms of this man. Today, would just be another day in the office. Angela pawning over the couple who weren't whilst sketching pictures of people who in the present didn't have a face, and shining all knowing grins around the other 'squints' when she saw the wide smile on Brennan's face. Today could wait though, right now she was were she wanted to be. After months of denial and shuns they had found one another perfectly, and for now, that would do for her.

**AN: Do you think it is worthy of continuing, or shall I keep it as this? Kelly x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN **_To be honest this is just a small filler chapter, because I was bored and forcing myself to ignore the Sociology essay that is pinned on the wall. Grammar etc, I wrote it on wordpad again so neer. _

**Disclaimer **_If I owned it, I'd live on a sexy island with many topless men doing everything I told them to. But instead I live in England with a boyfriend who finds computer games more exciting than anything else. _

**The Morning After**

She worked her way out of the tangled mess she had found herself in and stood up, her ice eyes casting a glance to the sleeping man laid on the bed. His handsome features seemed to remain untouched as he shifted slightly in his sleep, his lips parted as they let out a low but audible sigh. Short, dark hair stuck up on end from the turning he did in the night, she let a smile grace delicately over her lips as she saw his position, one arm thrown out to the side whilst one lay rest beneath his head he was on his stomach. She sat back down, forgetting her mission to get dressed ready for work, and lent forward slowly. Taking in his scent she closed her eyes for a moment, replaying for a moment the first time she had caught that familiar scent of him, she lowered her lips to his shoulder and kissed gently, peppering then strategically until he began to stir.

As she thought he began to open his eyes, ruffling his face into the pillows hiding his grumbles of being woken up.

"Hey" She whispered into his ear before nibbling the lobe gently. She wasn't usually as forward as this, course she had slept with other men and greeted them the morning after, but usually she had kept the cover wrapped around her. But with Seeley, it was different with him. She felt - free. Sitting up she let him move onto him back.

Grunting he turned his head to the side and saw her in front of him, looking down at him her eyes not leaving his body. She had some of her auburn hair in front of her pale face and wearing a smile, he looked down, correction; wearing _only _a smile. He swallowed hard, she had that 'after-sex-morning-glow' thing going on, and she carried it off a lot better than a lab coat. "Bones" He said it in a voice, that highlighted he was worried he was dreaming she was in the room "Morning". He cast his eyes over her body and quickly cursed himself as he felt his own body reacting to her.

She looked uncomfortable for a second, she wasn't one of the best people to having a morning conversation with, and with the situation that they were in she found it a lot harder to find conversation. "Maybe we should -" Booth cut her off from embarrassment with two fingers to her lips which were closely followed by his own. Feeling his mouth move over hers Brennan let him take control, her mind buzzing with different things, her slender arms took solace around his neck and she pulled him down slowly as she laid back.

His hands made sure his territory of her body were well known and he felt her shiver under his touch before pulling her mouth away from his; "Don't say anything with the words that relate to that you regret what happened okay?" His lips were still too close to her to be ignored and she kissed them lightly, almost invisibly,  
"Actually, I was going to say I need to get ready" She smiled at him before rolling over so she was on top, she looked at him - just looking - before she moved herself off of him and walked towards the bathroom.

Watching her go he cast his mind back to the first time he had realised he had fallen for that certain pretty woman who stood before him stating facts and figures. He would nod and agree with what she was saying, actually not understanding what the hell she was saying and instead imagining her dancing around a pole in nothing but a;

"Towel" _No not a towel but that will do _"Booth! Pass me the towel please" Snapping out of his reverie he stood up and took the towel that was neatly placed on the chair near the bed to a waiting Bones. She took it from him, her soft gaze melting his heart "Are you just going to stand around or are you planning on joining me?" Swallowing hard and the erotically charged and dominating woman in front of him, he nodded and followed her into the bathroom.

Squeals of delight and laughter drowned out the ringing of Seeley Booths phone that lay on the nightstand, lighting up and vibrating as he was being contacted. The noises began to become less loud and the couple heard the ringing from the other room.

"You should answer that" She whispered to him, kissing his neck. Her hot body was finding the opposite freezing cold wall on her back to be more of a turn on than a problem. Booth had her in his arms, pinned against the wall her slender legs wrapped around his waist and her hands running through his hair. He nudged her gently and took her mouth within his, capturing her bottom lip and coaxing gently until she opened up to him and he deepened the kiss with a force that screamed he couldn't be without her. She turned her head slightly and kissed along his jaw line, her soft skin dragging across the harsh stubble that dotted his face. "The phone…"

"Ignore it" He rasped as he moved his hand up her leg, his fingers trying to find their goal. He let his fingers slowly slip inside of her and kissed the gasp that she let out of her mouth, her eyes rolled back in her head and she tried to hold onto some sense of reality.

"It might be" She let out a low moan she felt his fingers work their magic on her, she bucked her hips forward into his hand and let her head fall back; "Important". For a moment she was unsure if he had heard her, unsure if she had actually gotten the words out. His tongue traveled up her neck, tasting her and taking away the drips of water that the shower was still cascading over her body, her breasts, arms and legs.

"Don't ruin this" He let his body lean into her as he entered her again, she let out a sound that emanated from her chest.

"It might be work - answer the - phone" Her words were interrupted by short gasps. The ringing stopped abruptly and he managed a grin to appear on his face,

"I'll call them back later" He told her removing his fingers completely, which was closely followed by a disappointed groan from Bones.

"We - this…it can't come between work, whatever this is" She looked into his eyes, "You know that. It's wrong for us to even be doing this for a second time, even if it does feel so right" She felt herself slowly being lowered to her feet, but as her bare feet touched the floor of the shower his hands never moved from her body,

"Well" he stared, watching the water cover her body, slow trickles teasing him as they ran over her curves, "What you made me feel last night, Temperance, was more amazing than anything I've ever felt before. I don't want that to end, ever" He put a finger to her lips as she opened her mouth to speak and she closed her eyes, she could taste herself and the scent of sex still filled the air, the sexual spark that had been lit the first time they met never faltered and that urgency to have once another still lingered. "This wont come in the way of work, we keep our personal and working lives separate. No matter what Angela says" She smiled at him and kissed the top of his fingers.

She couldn't understand what was so different about him. Last night had been rough in such a gentle way, his touches were possessive but made her feel free, his kisses gave her butterflies and she was a grown woman who held down a respectable job. He made her feel different to how she had felt her whole life, together everyone could see the attraction and apart friends could see the desperation to know how the other one was. Without Booth her life would be made up of facts and figures still, slowly he had began to introduce her to the little things in life that he found amazing, albeit she didn't always understand what he was saying she found it fascinating how he worked and his mind ticked over when a case was coming together to be solved. She cast her eyes up to him and she could see him studying her, he was reading her,

"Check your phone"

"I knew it! You are bossy outside of work" he grinned and she shot him a glance before kissing him and stepping out of the shower, "And I was right about another thing" He continued as he turned the water off and followed her lead, her eyes cast over his body and a breath lodged itself in her throat as she tilted her head waiting for his answer that would make his ego grow more, if that was possible. Then again, if she was a male and had the features and size of him she would have the same cocky attitude that rode over him in waves,

"You, Temperance, are structured very, very well" Together they wrapped a towel around themselves and walked to the bedroom to get dressed,

"As are you"

**AN **_Okay that's it - review if you please. If not then okay lol, can't force you because I've ran out of cookies and sweets I could tempt you with. _


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this has been re-done thanks to my beta (BonesDBchippie). So yeah, here you all go please review.

Rating: "T" if you ask nicely I may put next chapter as "M", but only if you are nice.

* * *

**3. Friendly Talks**

Temperance Brennan didn't regret a lot with the choices she made, she wanted to be a forensic anthropologist so she became one, she wanted to wear those dark brown beads to work today so she did, she wanted to spend the whole night making love to Seeley Booth so she did. One thing she did regret though was this…

Telling Angela.

It had been two weeks since the agent and the scientist had lain together and it had taken Brennan a lot of pushing and shoving and knowing glances, in her opinion, to tell her best friend. Her and Booth had decided to take things slow; a kiss here, a touch there, but since that night they hadn't slept together. Now as she clenched the warm cup off coffee and watched as her friend paced her office, the excitement of the two sleeping together visible, she realized she wanted him in the office with her. He wasn't in the Jeffersonian though, some guys from where he worked had gone out for a few beers to celebrate a birthday and he had gone to have a drink or two, non-alcoholic he reminded her, before he went and picked Parker up from Rebecca.

"How many times?"

"Mmm?" Ice blue met chocolate brown as she looked up and Angela sat down with a dramatic sigh and a knee slap.

"How many times did the pair of you rock the headboard." She leant forwards and picked up her coffee, "Park the car, take it home, do the horizontal mambo." She took a sip of the warm liquid and let it trail it's way down her chest and warm her up from the inside, she thought of a few more innuendos but her auburn haired colleague interrupted her.

"I know what you mean Ange, for once, and I don't think that's relevant." She looked out of her office doors just in time to see Hodgins walk past, his hand raised in welcoming gesture to someone she couldn't quite see, probably Zack; he was giving him a lift home after he had wrote up several more notes about the insects he was studying at the time.

"Okay, two of the hottest people I know have had sex. I think how many times you did it is pretty relevant." She put her cup down as her stubborn friend refused to answer and kept silent, folding her arms she pressed on. This was one topic she wouldn't lay to rest until she had full and the juicy details. "At least tell me if it was good, you can't come waltzing in here…" A raised eyebrow and a questioning look caused her to stop for a second.

"It's my office."

"Like I said, you can't come waltzing in here and tell me 'I slept with Booth' and then stay silent. This is me, I have no sex life and I want to know about yours." She paused, "Well I do have a sex life, I just haven't had any for, like, a month."

Brennan let out a small laugh at her friend, her and Angela were so opposite. It was a scientific fact though, opposites attract and they definitely did, as did her and Booth on some level. Angela was always up for having a good time, while she would bury herself in study and come up for the occasional snack or drink, her dark-haired friend would be dancing the night away with some muscle bound fitness trainer, but thinking along those lines Angela would never change, it was almost like saying it was going to snow in the desert in August; impossible. She didn't want her friend to changed, even if she didn't say it often or show it enough, she loved her the way she was.

"So, Bren, how good was it?" Sentiments were shattered as her friend snapped her back to reality and probed her about her night with Booth.

"It was…nice." She lifted her feet onto the couch and folded them beneath her, she leant on her arm against the side of the couch and fiddled with the brown earrings that hung low in her ears. Angela narrowed her eyes, "I won't settle for that. The sexual chemistry the two of you have, or could it be the case now you _had_, was more than noticeable, it stung us all -- and all you can say is that the night you spent together was…_nice. _What about the fireworks, the excitement and passion? Didn't he rip your clothes off and take you on every surface he could? That's the way he seems, under that suit I bet he's amazing." Satisfied with her argument to make her friend talk more Angela settled back into the couch and smiled, showing that although she wanted her to go into detail she wasn't being totally serious and for her not to pass comment on her _crude manner._

"What do you want me to say, Ange? That he fucked me until I couldn't move, that my senses were plastered all over the walls and we spent the whole night moaning and screaming one another's names?" She looked at her friend and almost laughed at her expression, she couldn't quite read it but she could register a slight flicker of shock.

"That's a start." She finally managed to get out, hearing her best friend who she knew so well, talk in such a dirty manner shocked her for a moment then filled her with pride that she was rubbing off on someone other than men.

"It didn't happen like that though, yeah we slept together and he made me feel so wanted and loved loved, but it was nice. In a great and fantastic way, sex is sex though you know that. It's a release that your body needs, natural instincts tell us that when we feel the need to sleep with someone that we find a person of an attractive nature and…"

"Don't make sex scientific, Bren."

"I could tell you what an orgasm is, in detail, and how it occurs."

Angela opened her mouth to answer her with a snappy comment when she heard Brennan's phone ringing, _Hot Blooded _filled the room and she watched as her friend flush red quickly before answering it. Hardly the tone she would have put with a top class writer and a knowledgeable anthropologist.

"Hey, yeah." A hint of a smile pulled on her lips and she turned away from Angela, "She's with me now. Yeah, exactly the reaction you predicted." The conversation intrigued the artist, she listened as Brennan talked so casually, with the occasional flirting, no dirty talk, no pet names, it was straight to the point and simple until, "No, wait what? I can't Booth, you and Parker are father and son and I don't want to intrude, you spend so little time with him as it is now and…" She was cut off and as Booth talked to her she spun around to her friend with a look that mirrored a rabbit caught in headlights, "Mmmhm, around seven o'clock? Alright I'll see you there, then." She hung up and let her phone rest in her lap with her hands, "I'm going to Booth's house for dinner."

Angela shrugged, "So that's what couples do, and even if you two aren't a couple, you always go out for something to eat with him."

"After a case, but this is different . Parker will be there and it's at his house, Ange, I'm no good with kids." A reassuring hand calmed her nerves if only for a second. "What if I say something stupid, or I don't understand what he's talking about?"

"You'll be fine, Booth won't think of you any less if you do say something wrong, and even if you do, Parker is too young to understand. Anyway, you have to get used to being around him, Parker is Booth's only son and you can't avoid him forever, you've met him already and the two of you got on fine, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on you, let's get you something to wear. My eavesdropping told me you are to be there at seven and it's quarter past 6 now, so lets get you changed and you can be fashionably late if you have to be, but from now until then I'm going to get you dressed into something more -- well less scientist and more I'm-sexy-but-you-cant-have-me-tonight --and make sure you know everything about "_Spongebob Squarepants_" that there is to know." Angela smiled and stood up, extending a hand to her friend and pulling her up amused by her confused expression.

"What's that and why would Booth be interested in it?" Following the laughter out of the room Brennan turned the light out and started on getting ready for later.


End file.
